abrazo
by midory ouji
Summary: one shot. Vegeta y sus sentirncientos después de la batalla contra buu


nota especial

este es un pequeño one shot de mi querido Vegeta ... se q los songfic no están permitidos ... por eso le recomiendo escuchar el tema : Abrazarme muy fuerte de Juan Gabriel ... es por ello q en alguna parte del fic le pediré escucharlo ... no escribiré la letra ... pero este fin está basado en esta canción .

ya encontraste el tema? ?

aún no? ?

yo te espero! !

lo tienes ...?

seguro? ?

bueno ... empezamos ...

el tiempo es malo .. y muy cruel amigo

después de la batalla contra buu, nuestro querido príncipe, volvió a lo q nosotros llamamos hogar .

miro a su hijo ... el pequeño trunk ... como era posible? con tan poca edad demostró ser el heredero de la raza saiyajin ... el que juro ... alejarlo de las guerras ... no quería q sufriera lo mismo q el ... aunque ... tan chiquito y fácilmente se transformó en super saiyajin ... era un orgullo ... y sabemos q el punk lo diría ...y no admitiera q se preocupó por el ... y por ella.

aquella mujer q le dio comida .. confort un hogar una familia y no pide nada a cambio ... el quiso devolverle ese favor y fue por eso q dio su vida .

los observaba detenidamente ... después de un largo día ... ella llevaba a su hijo a la habitación, por más q trunk dijera y discutiera q el ya es grande ... bulma aún lo arropaba

-siempre tarda esa mujer- pensó ... y camino hacia su cuarto .. ahí la esperaría .

muchas cosas pasaron ... se dejó manipular por babidi ... casi vence a kakaroto ... dio su vida por proteger a los suyos ... murió .. y después de estar un tiempo muerto ... volvió a la vida ...

se dio cuenta no era esa persona egoísta q pensaba sólo en el ... ahora pensaba en ellos

miro por la ventana. en esa posición q todos conocemos de brazos cruzados .. tenía su mirada perdida hacia el cielo negro de la noche .. en ese instante agradeció a kami estar vivo

(en este preciso momento escuchen el tema ...

pone play! ! )

entró bulma a su habitación .. por fin pudo sacarse ese pañuelo amarillo y le sonrió

el volvió de su trance su mirada era firme quería sonreír pero aún no se animaba

-estas bien Vegeta? ?

\- si bulma- miro hacia abajo..

cuando el principe bajo la mirada?

quería esconder sus sentimientos

ella se acercó a el ... despacito- se q te pasa algo ... decime-

el tomo su mano .. esas delicadas manos y se la llevo a su pecho

bulma sólo miraba .. nunca esperaba una muestra de afecto fuera de la cama

mientras q el seguía mirando al suelo. se acercó a ella. podían respirar el mismo aire .. sus narices chocaban ella deseaba sus labios .. el llevó las manos e bulma a sus hombros

con sus brazos la rodeó .. era un abrazo tímido ... el cual ella correspondió

su cara apoyo en el hombro y el abrazo un Potito más fuerte

-como decirte las cosas q siento- pensó Vegeta

bulma sintió unas gotas en su espalda ...

al fin entendió

el la amaba .. los amaba ... no hacía falta decir algo

-y si no hubiera dejado el orgullo de lado? q hubiera pasado- pensó-

-y si la viejecita bruja no me llevaba de vuelta?

el silencio otorga respuestas

y la noche la mejor testigo de sus sentimientos

-q hubiera pasado si el ... no regresaba- pensó bulma

ella lo abrazo más fuerte su cuerpo temblaba

era difícil demostrarlo

su abrazo crecía ... ella en ese abrazo le dijo lo q el no sabía y el en ese abrazo le dio su alma ... se convirtió en su dueña

-como agradecerte todo lo q hiciste por mi? ? me cambiaste mujer chillona .. me cambiaste- pensó el

-te amo Vegeta- lo dijo susurrando

-yo ... - su voz quebrada- más ...

ella sonrió y lágrimas brotaron

el podía ser grosero pero la amaba ese abrazo era para eso

demostrar su verdadero yo

un beso en ese abrazo hacia falta .. tenía un gusto muy especial .. un poco a brillo labial un poco a sal

un beso salado ... con un abrazo dulce. perfecta convinacion

el nunca se lo perdonaría ... verla sufrir ... por el o por quien fuera

su valentía .. su inteligencia lo conquistó

su orgullo y la manera e nunca rendirse eso era lo q ella admiraba de el

el la llevo a la cama . se sentaron. ella encima de el .. la beso ... empezó por el cuello ... su abrazo seguía firme

ella le saco su camiseta el desabrocho el cierre de su vestido rojo

el la besaba locamente ella lo abrazaba y con sus piernas lo rodeó

el tiempo parecía haberse detenido

y la luna. ... observaba muerta de celos ... ese abrazo

el la hizosuya ... de todas las maneras ...

y darles las gracia por ser ella la q lo salvó ...

-te amo ... lo dijo en dormido mientras la abrazaba

y yo más- respondió ella ...

se durmieron como dios los trajo mundo y siempre abrazados

espero q le haya gustado .. dejen sus comentarios si les guste

buenas vibras y nos leeremos luego! !


End file.
